Dans les yeux d'Itachi
by Kydash
Summary: One shot réalisé pour un concour. Sasuke parle de lui dans une lettre intemporelle et étrange. Comment percer sa carrapace ?


Dans les yeux d'Itachi

_Uchiwa Itachi : Frère, professeur et Némésis.   
Voilà ce qu'il est et représente pour moi depuis si longtemps… Depuis qu'il m'a laissé seul face aux affres de la vengeance et des tourments.   
Où se place Itachi dans ma vie ? Se trouve t'il vraiment hors de toute chance de rédemption ?  
Lui ai-je trop demandé quand j'étais petit ? Ai-je attendu la perfection chez un esprit tourmenté ? L'ai-je jugé selon des valeurs ou des critères trop humain et non en tant que ninja ?_

_Quel est son pire défaut ?   
A celle-ci seulement je pense avoir la réponse à savoir, une arrogance et un orgueil absolument disproportionné sur ses talents de ninja. Une fierté parfaitement légitime mais qui constitue sans nul doute l'une des sources même du problème. Tout ça pour dire qu'Itachi ne pourra jamais être heureux car il se contente de la vacuité de son but dans la vie : montrer qu'il est le plus fort. Si cette pulsion primale l'a poussé à dépasser ses limites et à exceller dans son art, elle lui a aussi fait mener une existence dont il commence à en mesurer le vide.   
Pourquoi s'est il allié à l'Akatsuki ?   
Déjà, je crois plutôt qu'il « loue » ses services en échange d'autres services. C'est un solitaire de nature et je ne vois pas d'autres raisons pour lesquelles il les aurait rejoint. Sur le plan professionnel et aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître, cette organisation lui apporte une « sécurité », une base solide où déployer ses efforts et faire progresser son talent. Donner la chasse aux démons et être un criminel recherché lui permet de se concentrer sur les possibles kunaï pointés dans son dos et aussi chasser les démons de son propre passé de manière quasi permanente. La recherche de dangers perpétuels pour mettre sa vie en jeu en quelque sorte. En échange, cet assassin fournit à l'Akatsuki en plus de ses divers talents une autre arme de premier ordre car le nom Uchiwa symbolise le pouvoir de la peur par excellence ainsi qu'un complexe et formidable pouvoir de persuasion lié au sharingan. Il n'y a qu'à voir : mon frère n'éprouve aucune pitié et autre motivation que celle d'être le plus fort.   
Sauf que dans ce partenariat à un moment ou à un autre, Itachi se cassera forcément les dents. Mon frère sera toujours un solitaire qui doit absolument dominer son entourage pour vivre, c'est un fait mais c'est aussi là que l'on voit le premier défaut dans l'armure.   
Dans l'Akatsuki, Uchiwa Itachi est le plus limité.   
Son désir de contrôle absolu a pour source aussi une incapacité foncière à s'en remettre à qui que ce soit. En quelques mots, à accorder sa confiance. Dans l'Akatsuki, Itachi voit huit fois son reflet en permanence dans des miroirs sinistres et angoissants. Huit parfaits assassins prêts à en découdre, ayant peut être accompli des choses plus atroces que lui.   
Et cette organisation a montré déjà à maintes reprises qu'un membre tué était vite remplacé. _

_Quand vint l'heure de notre combat final, j'avais vécut plus de trois ans avec Orochimaru qui en était venu à atteindre mon but, à savoir posséder mon corps. Ma force n'en avait plus rien de comparable avec ce qu'elle était il y avait encore de cela quelques mois lors de ma dernière rencontre avec l'Idiot. Et ce fut après un long échange de coups et de jutsu divers que j'arriva enfin à prendre l'avantage.   
Mais pas à l'aide d'un jutsu ou d'une ruse : grâce à la raison.   
Oui. Je le tenais à ma merci et beaucoup de pensées m'ont alors traversées l'esprit. Il y avait tant de douleurs muettes dans les yeux d'Itachi que j'en fus à croire qu'il n'était peut être pas perdu, qu'il restait un espoir quoi qu'en dise ce maudit serpent dans ma tête.   
Je suis sûr qu'il n'était pas au-delà de toute rédemption et qu'il assumait mal. J'ignore d'où lui provenais toute cette sourde colère ni les causes mais cela ne justifiera jamais ses actes. Ce sont ses armes maculées de sang qui damnèrent définitivement le clan Uchiwa. Il l'assumait mal et en souffrait terriblement. Dans ses yeux, je l'avais vu.   
Une sorte de rédemption pour lui ? _

_Au fond, j'en suis sûr, il voulait le coup de grâce, le réclamant de toute son âme afin que je l'arrache d'un océan de tourment de sa propre création. Et c'est cette souffrance sourde qui retint mon bras. Il y avait peut être une petite voix qui nous chuchotait de changer.   
Et pourtant… épargner ce tueur, le laisser quitter les lieux de son dernier méfait revenait à condamner combien de gens ?   
Et si je l'avais tué, es ce que mon choix aurait il été meilleur que le sien ?  
Oui et non. Il n'est plus possible d'aider Itachi car il refusera toujours la main qu'on lui tendra. _

_J'aurai pu… non il aurait voulu que je devienne comme lui, victime de la même rage impuissante au point de m'ensevelir sous un amoncellement de regrets et de haines envers tout et tout le monde. Devenir ce qu'il est.   
Devenir ce que je suis devenu… mais en partie.   
Il semble logique que les erreurs de nos aînés soient pleines d'enseignement. Bizarrement, quand j'y regarde maintenant, ce qui me sauva vraiment, je pense c'est le regard d'Itachi. _

_Des quinze premières années de mon existence en définitif, il ne m'en reste que très peu de souvenir. Des suite du carnage, il ne me reste que des heures vides s'égrainant doucement et inutilement où je ruminais, quand je n'hurlais intérieurement pas ma haine contre ce frère qui m'avait si injustement condamné à un destin pire que la mort.   
Ce qui se passa avant le massacre ? Aucun intérêt. Les seuls souvenirs qu'il me reste sont le dos de mon frère et le plancher car tant qu'un Uchiwa n'a pas prouvé qu'il est un homme, il n'a pas droit de relever la tête.   
Seul, je restait seul à contempler le dos de mon frère les poings et les dents serrées par la jalousie.   
Idem pour le reste que ce soit avant ou après. Je n'avais aucun ami ni autre loisir que l'entraînement. En dehors de l'époque où je fis mes premiers sous la houlette de Kakashi, il ne me reste vraiment rien de mon passé.   
Et il y eu Orochimaru … quand je pense à tout ce que j'ai accompli et tout le temps passé à m'entraîner pour essayer d'accomplir ma vengeance, je suis encore surpris à la fois, de l'inalité de ma propre existence et des profonds changements de ma personnalité. _

_Pourtant pendant tout ce temps et surtout les dernières années quelqu'un a réellement fait attention à moi me prenant même comme héros.   
J'ai eu très peu d'amis dans ma vie et je soupçonne que même si je vivais des centaines d'années en plus, que ce soit encore vrai. Mais celui là… cet idiot. Encore et encore à tenter à me sauver.   
Il fut là quand j'avais eu le dessus sur mon frère.   
Il fut aussi là pour essayer encore et toujours de me « sauver » des griffes d'Orochimaru.   
Et les autres aussi. Sakura… Kakashi.   
Mais cet entêté. _

_Non je dois essayer de le croire : même si trop souvent le désespoir m'a fait désirer et opter pour sa solution, je suis devenu meilleur que lui. je suis encore capable peut être d'amour car j'ai fait parti intégrante de l'équipe sept, avec l'Idiot, l'emmerdeuse et Kakashi. A eux trois, ils ont semé dans ma vie quelques graines d'amitié, qui n'ont pas poussé.   
Pour être honnête, c'est trop facile et tentant de vouloir mourir.   
Je n'ai commis aucune erreur.   
J'ai vendu mon âme au diable, soit, mais je n'ai jamais participé ou collaboré à ses méfaits.   
Je n'ai jamais tué de personnes innocentes.   
Soit je me suis allié, ou plutôt, j'ai rejoint Orochimaru pour obtenir le pouvoir sachant que de toute évidence ce dernier désirait ardemment mon corps. Mais jamais je n'ai utilisé ses leçons contre autrui !   
A chaque pas que j'ai fais sur le chemin de la vengeance, ma haine ma guidé et à chaque fois, je devenais plus fort.   
Et même quand il m'arrivait d'échouer, souvent je l'avoue, il s'agissait plus de personnes plus puissantes que moi que de faiblesses passagères. J'ai toujours été fort contrairement à ce que mon frère me disait !   
Je n'ai jamais manqué de haine ! Je n'ai jamais tourné le dos à mon but. C'était le garant de ma vie et la justification même de toute mon existence.   
Et pourtant… je le crains, à l'heure actuelle ma conscience est en train de me rappeler à l'ordre.   
Je n'ai fais aucune erreur.   
Mais j'ai déserté le seul lieu que je pouvais appeler maison.   
Je n'ai rien à me rapprocher.   
Mais j'ai tourné le dos à mes amis.   
J'en suis sûr ! Je n'ai fais aucune erreur !   
Et j'ai voulu tuer plusieurs fois mon meilleur ami pour obtenir un pouvoir interdit ! _

_Je savais, par force d'analyses comment et d'où viennent nos erreurs. Mais il ne m'aurait jamais écouté. Mais je n'arrive toujours pas à trouver la raison d'où lui vient toute cette colère et je sais qu'à elle seule, elle ne justifierait jamais ses actes. C'est trop facile d'accuser les autres de sa propre faiblesse. Il doit, comme je l'ai fait malgré moi grâce à l'Idiot, apprendre à assumer les vies qu'il a prises.   
Mais nous avions atteints tous deux le point de non retour depuis déjà un certain temps.   
Non à la réflexion, je ne suis pas comme lui car même si j'ai brisé mes liens affectifs avec Konoha, par simple caprice, je n'ai jamais tué par instinct pour prouver ma force. _

_Mais surtout dans les yeux de ce tueur, j'ai contemplé pendant un instant mon propre reflet qui, au fil du temps devenait le même que le sien : celui d'un homme regardant toujours par-dessus son épaule pour savoir qui le jalousait.   
Et ça je ne le veux pas.   
Quand ma dernière heure viendra, j'aurais au moins cette satisfaction. _

_La vérité ne souffre pas de compromis et les principes sont hypocrites si l'idéaliste est incapable de vivre selon ses propres valeurs et les sacrifices que d'autres font pour vous.   
Ma solution de « le » tuer sans devenir comme lui, est donc meilleure. Je veux le croire ! _

_Il n'existe pas de douleur pire que celle d'avoir à mettre fin aux souffrances du seul proche de la famille qui vous reste. _

_Comment percer à jour sa carapace ?_

Uchiwa Sasuke.

---------------------------

Ceux qui suivent mon travail sur Lumière et Ombre remarqueront que c'est basé sur le même système que mes "tomes", à savoir un gonz qui parle de sa vie dans une lettre intemporelle.   
Donc, j' ai travaillé dessus depuis un peu plus d'une semaine sachant que j'ai perdu mon travail une première fois ce qui rend ce one shot incomplet car à l'origine beaucoup plus long.   
Mais je l'aime bien car il permet de donner un coté assez travaillé sur les deux protagonistes Uchiwa de l'histoire. Il n'en reste qu'il aurait pu être plus poussé et travaillé.


End file.
